1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collectable article authentication system, such as for a comic book, providing positive evidence of tampering with the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Comic book protection systems are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,290 describes a comic book protection cover system including an open ended bag formed of thin flexible transparent polypropylene and a rectangular rigid transparent insert. Space remains in the bag for receipt of the comic book adjacent the insert. The bag is releasably closed with long spreader fingers facing each other along the open end of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,925 describes a preservation device for a collectable article in which a front and back panel define a cavity for receiving the collectable article. A spacing sheet positioned between the front and back panels creates a channel around the article. A gaseous substance is circulated around the channel. The gaseous substance is exposed to a desiccant for removing moisture. Screws are used to secure the back panel to the front panel. The article can be removed from the preservation device by unscrewing the screws.
Comic books and other collectable items such as books, magazines, stamps and the like are sold at trade shows and collectable item dealer stores. In addition, collectable items are increasingly being transacted over the Internet. In these types of transactions, purchasers are concerned that the item purchased is not authentic. It is desirable to provide a collectable article holder for both preservation of the item and certification thereof The collectable article authentication also providing readily observable positive evidence if tampering of the holder has occurred, thereby indicating that the item contained in the holder is authentic.